1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus that forms a visible image on a recording medium, and more particularly, to an image forming apparatus that allows an operator to easily operate the apparatus while being seated in a wheelchair as well as while standing in front of the apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, more people with handicaps have come to work in society. Therefore, wheelchair users have more opportunities to use an image forming apparatus such as a copier, a printer, and a facsimile machine in offices and other places while they are seated in their wheelchairs. Therefore, there is a demand for such an image forming apparatus that can easily be operated by an operator seated in a wheelchair or the like.
Among various conventional image forming apparatuses widely used today, one image forming apparatus according to electrophotography allows an operator to stand in front of the apparatus during operation. The image forming apparatus is widely applied to machines such as a multi-function machine serving as a copier, a printer and a facsimile machine and a color copier. As shown in FIG. 22, the apparatus includes a recording sheet storing portion 201 in the lower part of the apparatus, and an image forming portion 202 in the upper part. Recording sheets sequentially fed from the recording sheet storing portion 201 are transported upwardly along the apparatus side surfaces, and a toner image is transferred onto a recording sheet at the image forming portion 202. The recording sheet holding a toner image yet to be fixed is transported to a fixation device, has its image formed into a fixed image by pressurizing and heating, and is then discharged onto a discharge tray 203 provided above the image forming portion.
An image reading portion 204 is supported by pillars 205 above the image forming portion, and a document platen glass (not shown) and a document cover 206 to cover the document platen glass are provided on the top surface. A document surface placed on the document platen glass is exposed to light and the image can be read. Furthermore, in front of the document platen glass, an operation portion 207 to operate the entire apparatus is provided and the portion has a display for displaying necessary information, input keys and the like.
The above described recording sheet storing portion 201 has a plurality of paper feed trays 210 placed upon each other in the vertical direction so that paper sheets in different sizes can be stored. The trays can each be pulled out to the front and replenished with recording sheets. The side surface of the apparatus main body can be open along the path for transporting recording sheets from the recording sheet storing portion 201 to the image forming portion 202. Therefore, when there is a paper jam, the paper transport path can be opened from the lateral side surface S, and the stuck sheet can be removed.
The image forming apparatus is however based on the idea that a typical user is a non-handicapped person that stands in front of the apparatus main body and operates the apparatus, and therefore a wheelchair user might find the apparatus difficult to use. Therefore, there have been suggested apparatuses that allow for improved operability by wheelchair users. For example, one such apparatus disclosed has an elevating device at the part supporting the apparatus main body, so that the entire apparatus is moved up and down as required according to circumstances in operation, as disclosed in JP-A-7-157140. In a conventional apparatus, the document platen for placing a document is positioned too high for a wheelchair user, and the document cover is not easy to lift up/down. The far side of the document platen glass is hardly in view, and therefore a document sheet cannot be placed correctly on the document platen glass. The above image forming apparatus is directed to a solution to these disadvantages. When a wheelchair user faces the apparatus from the front, the footrests of the wheelchair meet the lower part of the apparatus and blocks the user from further approaching the apparatus for operation. In this viewpoint, an image forming apparatus having a recessed part in the lower part of the apparatus to let the footrests to enter has been proposed, JP-A-6-148960.
However, the following other problems are encountered when a wheelchair user tries to operate an image forming apparatus.
In the conventional apparatus, a feed tray must be pulled out considerably forward to be replenished with paper sheets. This is not easily done when a user is seated in a wheelchair that obstructs the operation. Such an apparatus that allows the sheet tray to be pulled out to a lateral side may be considered, but this lowers the operability by a non-handicapped user as compared to the apparatus with the sheet tray that can be pulled out forward.
Most conventional apparatuses include a paper transport path on a lateral side of the apparatus, and therefore the paper path provided along the side surface of the apparatus must be opened to remove a sheet stuck in the path upon a paper jam. At the time, the operator must come around to the lateral side of the apparatus for operation, and the user in a wheelchair must move from the front to the lateral side of the apparatus. In the apparatus disclosed by Patent Document 1, upon a paper jam, the entire apparatus moves up and down to move a stuck paper sheet to a location where the paper can easily be removed. However, the operator in front of the apparatus cannot easily remove the stuck recording sheet from the transport path on the lateral side surface.